


I Love You Madly

by allivegottodoislove



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Children, F/M, Honeymoon, Pregnancy, Wedding, disgustingly cute things, fear of people out in the woods, honeymoon sex, uncomfortable dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allivegottodoislove/pseuds/allivegottodoislove
Summary: A short little snippet sent in 1977 of John Deacon’s life. He and his bride, Ava, were just married. It follows a few days of their life. Soft and sweet, it’s mostly just written for drama free fun.





	1. Chapter 1

      The white dress she was in swirled around them as they danced. The longer wedding dress had been taken off for one just as equally uncomfortable. Honestly, Ava didn’t understand why she couldn’t get married in this dress. Why had she needed two? The whole day had been just as uncomfortable, just as confusing for her. The worst of it was behind them, they both hoped. Ava hadn’t been too happy with the idea of it all.

      It wasn’t that she was unhappy with marrying John. God, when he had proposed Ava had honestly thought her heart would stop. There was no one else in the world she could ever picture herself marrying. Nothing had made her happier. It was the whole ceremony of it. The fact that they needed to be the center of attention. The fact that all eyes had been on her. The wedding itself, at the church, had been Ava’s sort of torture.

      Freddie and Eliza had planned the whole thing. They had insisted on it, really. John and Ava were content with a quiet ceremony at town hall. Get in, sigh the papers, and get out. It was what they had planned. Nothing would have made them happier.

Once Eliza had learned of their engagement, Ava knew it was game over with their plan. With Freddie involved? John knew there was no point in fighting his bandmate. Unlike Roger, he wasn’t willing to lock himself in a closet to get his way.

The sheer amount of people that showed up was impressive. Neither John nor Ava thought they knew that many people. Most of Ava’s family had shown up, which really was a surprise. Brian still had to walk her down the aisle. From the beginning, Ava knew her father wouldn’t show. She wasn’t marrying the father of her child, so in his eyes she wasn’t really getting married. There was no one more fitting than Brian to give her away anyways.

Ava rested her head against John’s shoulder as they danced, the music from the band slowly fading out. Yet, another formality they could check off the list. Another thing they thought were useless. Their two friends wouldn’t hear a word to the other, though. A reception to them was absolutely necessary. To Freddie and Eliza, it was supposed to be perfect, play out like a fairy tale.

As the song really died down, they knew they could finally escape. It wouldn’t be too long. It was needed. Neither of them were the most social of people. John, obviously, could handle being in front of people a bit better than she. Being around so many peopled tired them out. Having all eyes on them, all from people they knew, for just another moment might just kill them.

There was just enough chaos on the dance floor as everyone rushed back on for them to sneak away. Ava had never been so grateful. They snuck to the back part of the hall, away from everyone. At most, it would only take a few minutes for anyone determined enough to find them. They weren’t exactly hidden. But, that few minutes would have to be enough.

John sat down on a folding chair, Ava sitting close to him. She rested her head against his shoulder, smiling up at him. It had been done, at least. It was still a bizarre thought that she had her husband. John was her husband. Ava never thought she would make it to this point.

For most of her life, Ava had never seen herself getting married. In school, she kept to herself, didn’t interact much with people. And then when she finally had a boyfriend, she knew that he wasn’t the one she would ever want to marry. That had only been solidified when she had her son and he just disappeared.

Having a child at seventeen really had changed her life. Even in her wildest dreams, getting married to someone she truly loved wouldn’t be possible. Surely, she thought, no one would have accepted her then. In her own mind, and many others, she was used and broken. If she couldn’t get the father of her own child to stay, how could she be any good?

For the first five years of his, Cael had been Ava’s whole life. And then John came in. The very minute she laid eyes on him, she had known she would fall in love with him. They were like two peas in a pod. When she finally got the gut to tell John about Cael, John hadn’t even cared. All he wanted was to meet the boy. Didn’t even blink an eye. They had taken to each other like they were father and son. Hell, John might as well be his father.

“Hey,” she said softly, pushing herself out of her own thoughts. That was something she struggled with. For the longest time, she only had her thoughts. Now, she had to force herself out of them. They would take her places she didn’t want to go. John was helping with that. He just smiled, looking down at her as he pushed a stray hair out of her face.

“Yes, dear?”

“I’ve got some good news,” she smiled. At least, she hoped it would come across as good news.

“Yeah, we’re married, I know. I was there,” he teased.

“No, not that you idiot,” she chuckled a little bit. “Bigger news, but you’ve got to promise to keep a secret.”

“Of course, now what is it that you’ve been hiding?”

Ava sat straight up, almost pressing her mouth to John’s ear. Part of her just wanted to yell into it, pretend like it had been some elaborate joke. The last time she had to do this… Ava would never forget how he reacted. Things hadn’t been good to begin with, but he hadn’t dealt with the idea well. But, she trusted John. He wouldn’t react like the other had. There was no way he could.

That night would always be burned into her memory as one of the worst days of her life. Hopefully, this one would stay firmly planted as one of the best.

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered, barely audible. She pulled her back to look at his face, searching for any sort of anger or emotion.

John’s face lit up like a child’s on Christmas Day. “You’re, we’re having…?” He said. It was clear his brain was still trying to process the sudden news. What she said hadn’t really hit in yet, at least mentally. His hands, almost on instinct, reached to her stomach. She smacked them away without thought.

The happiness and joy fled from John’s face. Now, it was replaced with hurt. Every sort of good news that went through his head was suddenly being doubted. Was the child his? Ava sighed, leaning over to kiss him gently. She knew that look. While not as insecure as she was, John still had some issues to work through. Who didn’t?

“I don’t want anyone to know, not yet. I just told you it has to be a secret. That,” she grabbed his hand, “would kinda give it away,” she explained. He just nodded, clearly understanding now. “If Eliza or Freddie found out…” she just trailed off as she motioned with her other around. Her first pregnancy had been chaotic enough. “I want something that’s just ours, for a bit until I have to tell everyone,” she said with a soft smile.

John just nodded, leaning forward to kiss her. The smile had returned to his face. “I love you,” he said.

Just as he looked over, he noticed that Cael was running toward them, full force. Eliza followed close behind him, struggling to keep up with the young boy in her heels. Roger was just a bit further behind them, not even bothering to run.

“Mama! Mama!” He screamed as he rushed into both his mother’s dress and arms.

“Sorry, I tried to keep him away for just a bit. Let the happy couple have some time alone,” Eliza said with an almost apologetic smile on her face. Something told Ava that she had set Cael up to this. It would be a bigger shock to her if Eliza hadn’t.

“He’s never a problem. I’m always happy to see my little boy, aren’t I?” Ava chuckled. She stood up, holding Cael in her arms and resting him on her hip. He was almost too big for this. How fast he was growing wasn’t really something she wanted to think about. Once she started to show, he definitely would be too big for this. Right now, Ava just wanted to treasure the little time left she had with him at this size.

“Mama, I wanna dance,” he said, pointing back at the dance floor.

“Well, then go dance honey,” she said with a smile.

“No, Mama, I wanna dance with you!” Ava knew that had been coming.

Roger, at this point, had finally caught up with them. Robert was in his arms. That explained why it took him so long to catch up. John smiled, taking his son from Roger.

Unlike Cael, John had never hidden Robert from her. In John’s defense, the boy had just been born when they met. He hadn’t been like Ava. At the time, he’d also still been with the boy’s mother. Learning about Robert and really spending time with him had been the last real push for Ava to reveal Cael to John. Once they had started dating, Ava saw how much he loved his son. How the interacted and how good of a father he was. It wouldn’t have been fair to keep her own child hidden.

Besides, Ava had figured that if he had his own child, surely he would understand. The idea of continue to lie to John had bothered Ava too much. John never seemed to mind. Didn’t think Ava had been lying. From the beginning, John had been so compassionate and understanding with her.

“I suppose it would only be right to have a dance with them,” he chuckled.

Cael only smirked at that. “I wanna dance with John too!” He said, leaning over to kiss John on the cheek.

“Me or John first, darling?” Ava asked.

“You, Mama.”


	2. Chapter 2

     The drive into the countryside was pleasant. For the most part, they were completely silent. They felt no need to talk at the moment. All the excitement from the wedding and the people that had surrounded them had been just too much. They needed their time to recharge. There was no better way than in each other’s company, though.

     The car ride would last for just a little over an hour. For their honeymoon, they had opted for a little cottage out in the countryside. All Ava had wanted was to be away from all the people, away from all the noise. John couldn’t have agreed faster.

     Freddie, naturally, had pushed for something bigger. Nothing would but the best and the grandest would be enough for his friends. He practically had planned the whole thing out. Ava had caved rather quickly before just suggesting they scrap the whole idea. After all, they still had two children to care for.

     John had refused to budge from where he was. It was to be their honeymoon; it would be what they wanted to do. John had pushed, then, for Ava to allow it. In his own mind, it wouldn’t be right at all to have a marriage without their own private celebrations.

     Eliza had volunteered to watch the children when she had heard of the dilemma. Ava had been hesitant to yes to that. It wasn’t like she loved Eliza. Ava absolutely adored the other woman. She really did. Leaving her two children behind in the Taylor household scared the crap out of her. Would she be getting the kids she left behind back?

     Her fears took a mental backseat as she looked out the window. Ava had always loved the countryside. Returning to it always felt like she was returning home. The wilderness in front of her was particularly breathtaking. John had done all the planning for the honeymoon; Ava understood why now.

     They needed this break from reality, she was quickly realizing. How tired she had felt the last few months was finally catching up to her. Neither of them had time to unwind. They never seemed to. Between the band and the kids, they couldn’t afford it. With the stress of the wedding on top of all that? Ava was now more than excited for a small break from her crazy life.

     This was to be their paradise, she realized. Only John could have known exactly what she, what they would need. John barked the car and smiled at her before getting out to open the door for her.

     "Why, thank you,“ she said with a grin. John just chuckled before he opened the trunk to grab their luggage.

     "Wait here for me, okay?” He said as he disappeared into the cottage with his hands filled of luggage. They didn’t have the most in the world. It just two weeks. Ava and John did their best to try and pack lightly, and had gotten relatively good at it. That didn’t mean it wasn’t too much for a single man to carry in.

     "John, darling,“ Ava started when he returned for the rest, "let me help you.”

     "Absolutely not, this is a man’s work,“ he said. There was a teasing smile on his face. Ava still felt her blood boil just a tad.

     "now, John Deacon, you know absolutely better than that. You know I’m more than-”

     "And Mrs. Ava Deacon, you’re pregnant. No heaving lifting for my beautiful, blushing bride,“ he said. Her face flushed a little red. With the three remaining suitcases in his hand, he kissed her cheek and walked into the cottage.

     Ava knew better than to push him now. "Thank you darling,” he said with a smile once he was back by her side. There were some things that just weren’t arguing over, especially with him. It wasn’t often she wanted to call him a stubborn hothead. Typically, she would reserve that for Brian. Sometimes, John’s moods could topple anything Brian had ever thrown at her.

     "C'mon, let me show you to the garden.“ John grabbed her hand as they walked. "It’s simply stunning. Nothing compared to you, but still,” he said. She swatted at his shoulder lightly, giggling as she did so.

     What he brought her to was hardly a garden. That title didn’t do it enough justice. The immediate ground around them seem to just be one endless field. Far off in the distance seemed to be an unending forest.

     "We’ll have to go exploring a bit more tomorrow,“ he said. Ava just nodded. For all these to be theirs for the next two weeks? Had she died and gone to heaven?

     For the next few moments, they walked in the backyard silently. Silence filled a lot of their time. That was, when their two children didn’t need their immediate help on something dire. John guided her to a small hill, just off to the side, with a tree in the center of it.

     Off on the horizon, the sun was just beginning to really set. The world felt at peace around them. It had stopped spinning; at least, it had stopped spinning for the both of them. Everything they wanted in their lives was laid out in front of them. They intended to enjoy it, thoroughly, or it would kill them.

     John sat on the edge of the hill with a smile. "Come, sit down with me a while. When was the last time we managed to watch the sun set in peace?” He asked with a knowing smirk.

     "Well, if you just give a moment to think about that,“ she said. He put her finger to her lips and tapped it a few times. "If my memory serves me right, which it might not, I do believe it was the night you proposed to me,” she said. Ava began to sit down next to him. Before she knew it, there were hands pulling her into John’s lap.

     "You devil!“ She teased. His arms wrapped around her and he placed his hands atop her belly.

     "I sure hope this is okay now. I don’t think Roger’s out there, lurking in the trees, to catch us in such a compromising position.” Ava couldn’t help but laugh at what he said.

     "No one around for miles to catch us, even the press,“ he continued to tease. Ava just leaned back as she leaned her had back against him. Her hands moved to rest on top of his. It just felt right. Things were falling into place. The universe had aligned to create the perfect moment.

     "Of course it’s fine darling,” she said. “I just didn’t want them to know before the honeymoon, that’s all. You know how Eliza can get,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

     "I’m afraid I haven’t an idea of what you mean. I’ve never seen Eliza have a break down because you went pee for too long,“ he laughed.

     "Oh shush, she does her best.” Ava swatted his hand lightly. “They never would have let us gone on it. Or, they would have demanded to come, to watch over us like we’re children.” She rolled her eyes.

     "Again, I think we’re safe now. I doubt they’ve stalked out this far. Fred isn’t that mad,“ he laughed. "Besides, she would have no reason to worry about your pregnancy, you’ve done it before.”

     Following his line of logic, John was right, in theory. Eliza did only fuss over her when it was something knew. Like, the peeing incident, Ava had let it sleep that she had almost been kidnapped on the tube once. But, John didn’t know the whole truth of her first pregnancy.

     Ava, had one point, had made the mistake of telling Eliza how awful her first pregnancy had been. From that moment on, her friend had always sworn she would be right by her side, if she ever chose to have another child. This was all before John. Eliza was never one to back down from her word.

     "Of course, she would have no reason to worry,“ she said with a soft smile. A lie, a harmless one. She wasn’t ready to recount her first pregnancy. Not to John, not yet. It was one of the few secrets she had ever kept from him. Her pregnancy had been physically brutal. Toward the end, even the doctors thought she might die.

     Telling him that now would only worry him. Besides, she was younger than. Her body hadn’t been ready to carry a child to term; she’d only been a teenager. That was behind her. Her ex, Cael’s father, certainly hadn’t helped with the situation.

     It didn’t feel good to hide anything from John. Whenever she did, she felt a knot in her stomach until it came out. The only reason Eliza knew was she had gotten plastered one night and spilled her beans. That wasn’t an option now, and she would have to tell him at some point. It would come up in the doctor’s appointments.

     "This is beautiful,” she said. It was a way to force herself out of her thoughts. Force herself into the situation with John. Over the years, she had gotten better at it. Allowing herself to wallow wouldn’t get her anywhere. It had never in the past. It would only hurt her recovery.

    The sky was a vibrant shade of red. If she didn’t know better, she would say it was the end of the world. But it was too peaceful for that. She still felt too worried about what she would have to tell John for the world to end.

    Telling John she was pregnant had been anxiety inducing enough. She knew he wouldn’t react like Cael’s father had, but… That fear would always hang over her. John didn’t understand what was there; all John knew was that something was there.

    When she turned to kiss him, she couldn’t help but notice the glow painted on his face. His smile was unlike anything else. It was like this was his firstborn. Like he had never ever gone through this and didn’t know what laid ahead. Sure, Ava loved her son and would endure it all again to keep him in her life. But, it hadn’t been a pretty process to get to.

    “What’s get you so happy, Mister? First kid and all?” She asked. John just chuckled at that. “Surely you’ve seen the disaster I’m to become! With the pregnancy and the morning sickness and the swollen ankles and the whole process of childbirth. It’s a lovely nine-month process.”

    John placed a kiss to the top of her head. “I have seen the mess,” he said with a laugh. “But not with you. Nothing with you could ever be anything but a lovable mess.”

    “Oh just you wait-”

    “No, it’ll be different, for both of us Ava. You’re never going to be a mess. I’ve never done it with someone I still love, someone I’m madly in love with, and you’ve never done it in love at all,” he explained.

    Ava felt the tears threatening to fill her eyes. John always had a way of making her cry. She pushed those to the back and just cocked her head in response. John knew little about Cael’s father. It wasn’t a topic she talked about. John was more than aware of that. Veronica surely hadn’t been that bad?

    “By the time Robert came to be, I had fallen out of it with Veronica,” he explained softly. “I loved her; she’s the mother of my first child so I’ll always love her in a way, just not…” He trailed off. It was clear he didn’t know how to verbalize his complex feelings.

    Ava would never make John speak if he couldn’t find the words, just as he wouldn’t with her. It was rare that John couldn’t find the right words. The verbal lashings he could give his bandmates were proof enough of that. Sometimes, she swore he made up new words to fit his needs. “I know,” she said softly. She leaned up to place a kiss to the tip of his nose.

    The now married couple was close, extremely close. At times, they were more like peas in a pod than humans. They usually understood what the other man. Occasionally, they would need a few things clarified. But, Ava understood what John was getting at. She knew that once you loved someone, you never could fall out of it. It just changed; the love shifted to something else.

    “I can’t wait to go through this with you,” he said with a smile.

    “And I with you,” she said.

    “And I can’t wait to meet the newest member of the Deacon family.” John placed a kiss on her neck and Ava simply giggled. She leaned her head back against his chest and looked up.

    “You’re already such a good father, I can’t wait to watch it up close from the beginning,” she said. Of course, Ava had been around to see the birth of his first child. It had been a little heartbreaking. They’d met before Robert’s birth, actually. Ava had been a childhood friend of Brian.

    That was her whole introduction to this crazy world, she realized. Brian. As much as she hated to thank him, she knew she would have to, for all of these. They’d met when Ava was just five, and Brian fourteen. It was more like a sibling relationship at first. Brian had always wanted a younger sister, and Ava spent much of her own childhood alone. As they had both gotten older, that dynamic at stayed for the most part.

    A few years back now, after Queen had already gotten huge, Ava had the luck of running into him on one of his visits home. They had reconnected instantly. The relationship they had once had, never seemed to have fully left either person. He had brought her to rehearsal, and the rest had been history.

    “I hope the baby has your eyes,” she said.

    “Oh, now don’t say that. You’ve got the prettier eyes of the two of us. And hopefully they inherit your nose, not this old thing I’ve got,” he said with a smile.

    “John!” She said with a roll of her eyes. “Your eyes, your nose. You’re the prettier of the two of us,” she said with a smirk.

    “Absolutely not. Have you seen me? I look like a wet dog that’s been left outside too long if I don’t properly maintain myself,” he teased. Ava knew he wasn’t serious. Perhaps, at the beginning of their relationship, John would have meant it. Neither of them had the best confidence. But as time had gone, John had started to be more gentle with himself.

    “Now Mister, you’re getting into dangerous-”

    “Territory, I know,” he laughed. “Your nose, but my eyes? Does that compromise work?” Ava laughed, but nodded.

    “I think poor Robert already has the curse of my nose, or the starts of it,” he laughed.

    When Ava had learned that not only did John have a girlfriend, but that she was pregnant, Ava had been devastated. If only she could go back in time. It would be nice to tell her past self that one day, she would be like a mother to that little boy.

    But, that mattered not now. John was hers and she was his, fully. It was meant to be. At least, that was how it had already felt. They were meant to be, and simply always would be.

    “I love you,” she whispered softly.

    “I love you too,” he said. Silence surrounded them again, at least for a few moments more. It was truly their happiness. Around each other, they never found it awkward. Eventually, though, John would break the silence. He usually would cave before her.

    “Do you want a boy or a girl?”

    “A girl, I think. I’m going to love them no matter what, don’t get me wrong on that!” She spoke with a giggle. “But I think a girl would be nice. A change of pace. We already have the two boys.” She glanced up at him. “And between you and our boys and the boys in the band, I already feel like I manage a soccer team,” she laughed.

    “Good luck getting Fred to play soccer,” he laughed. To that, she couldn’t help but laugh as well and ruffle his hair with her hand.

    Gone were the long chocolate locks that used to rival her own. She had loved John’s hair so much. But, Ava had gotten used to the new haircut, and had eventually grown to like it. The look suited him as he got older.

    “What do you want?” She asked.

    “Whatever you give me honey. I’m happy with whatever and whomever,” he said with a grin. She laughed and kissed him before turning back to the sky and tucking her head under his chin.

    The sun was setting, truly now. It was a vibrant shade of red. The smile on her face only grew as she leaned further back into John. Her eyes closed and she breathed deeply. Never would she forget this moment. It would be impossible to. That was something she was sure of.

    “We should head in before it gets too dark to see,” John said with a chuckle.

    Ava just nodded as she stood and wiped away any grass on her legs. Once John was standing, he picked Ava up and began to carry her, bridal style, to the little cottage. All Ava could do was giggle and swat at his chest playfully.

    “You beast, let me down,” she teased.

    “I do believe I have a few doors I have to carry you through, no? Isn’t that the tradition?” He asked as he continued to walk.

    “I think you’ve only got the one, Mister! We don’t own this place, you big goof. You’ve got two weeks to worry about that tradition.” She rolled her eyes as she spoke.  

    A grin, once the words were out of her mouth, spread on John’s face. “You didn’t!” She shouted.

    “I did, a wedding fit from me to you. I know you hate living in the city. And, it got Freddie off my back about having an extravagant honeymoon,” he laughed.

    Ava had never said anything specific about hating the city. Was it that obvious? Or, had John gotten it from her constant ramblings of her childhood? When it wasn’t spent with Brian, it was spent up in the Welsh countryside. She missed it so.

    “This is our escape,” John said.

    “Oh John, my love, you really didn’t have to,” she said. She leaned up to kiss him. “God, I love you so much. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you.”

    “God is hardly the person to love for this,” he teased. His body angled her as they walked through the door to prevent her from hitting the door frame.

    They didn’t bother with the downstairs. It could be explored later. Not that it looked like there would be much to explore. It wasn’t huge, but they didn’t need the world here. Ava also couldn’t blame John for heading straight upstairs.

    “There’s two other bedrooms, for the kids or any guests we want.” John spoke as he laid her down on the bed.

    Ava didn’t let John get away from her. The moment she could, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him down on top of her.

    “You’re all mine for now, though,” she said with a grin.

    He pressed his lips to Ava’s. There were those fireworks when they touched that she hadn’t felt since their first kiss. Sparks flew and Ava could feel butterflies in her stomach.

    John paused for a moment, clearly unsure about something. “Can we? With the baby and all?” He mumbled gently. Ava couldn’t help the chuckle that left her mouth. It was such a sweet question.

    “Well, I certainly can’t get more pregnant,” she teased. “But yes, yes of course we can,” she said with a grin.

    It didn’t take long for John’s kisses to begin to trail down Ava’s neck. For him, it never too much time to want to get further. Not that Ava took any longer. There was something so calming, so grounding about him. She never felt skittish. He was her grounding rock, and made her want to adventure just a little.

    As his lips moved down her body, he began to unbutton and remove her shirt. Ava gasped as she felt the cold air hit her. For a moment, John paused to look up at her.

    “The most beautiful sight I’ve ever been blessed with to be mine,” he said. Ava just rolled her eyes at that.

    His lips returned to her skin, sucking a few red marks into her skin. Ava gasped and her hips began to roll up against John. “Darling dear, please,” she mumbled. Her hips didn’t still as she tried to get at what she wanted. They hadn’t had the time in weeks, and it was all catching up to her now.

    “Please?” She mumbled. This time, John looked up at her, for just a moment. It might not have taken much to get going, but the going was never quick.

     John liked to call himself a romantic when it came to their sex life. He was slow and loving. At times, Ava adored it. Now as not one of those times. She just wanted her husband. But, that would hardly influence John’s desires. His favorite thing to do was to tease her and draw things out as long as he possible could.

    It seemed as if now would be one of those times. No doubt he would give into her easily. Her restless energy wanted to get on with things. His restless energy, no doubt, would draw things out. He always won.

    “Just gotta be gentle.” He spoke after Ava let out another groan. “wouldn’t want to hurt you, or anyone else,” he said. He placed a kiss to her stomach with a smile.

    Ava only responded by spreading her legs, and John returned to his trail of kisses down her body. As he went, he pulled off her pants, and then her underwear. Kisses were peppered all over her body. Some of those kisses bordered on biting, but they were never placed where she wanted them most.

    “Jooooohn,” she whined softly. “I need you.”

    In response, he only paused to look up at her and chuckled. “What darling? Is there something specific you need? Something you fancy?” A smirked painted his face.

    “Yeah, I’d fancy you,” she mumbled. Her hips never slowed their roll as she spoke.

    “I’m right here my darling.” He accentuated every word with a kiss to her thighs and then looked back up at her. “What more could you need?” Ava wished she had the power to wipe the shit eating grin off his face.

    A few more whines left her mouth before John gave into what she wanted. His thumb pressed against her clit as he drew small shapes over it. “Is this what you wanted, my darling blushing bride? Could you not find the words for this?”

    Ava, in response, could only moan gently. It wasn’t anywhere near what she wanted. It was a step in the right direction. But she knew that asking for more right now wouldn’t get her anywhere. In fact, it could just push her further from it.

    They stayed like that for some time, John drawing soft moans from Ava with a grin. John eventually pushed a finger inside her and kissed whatever skin he could reach. Ava gasped and reached down to grab his free hand.

    John looked up at her and Ava could see he was getting close. As much as John loved playing games, he was still human. There were times he couldn’t wait.

    The look on John’s face was one of pure need. Sometimes, Ava liked to think she was the only one who knew it on his face. Or, at least she was the only one who understood it. As much as John loved to tease, he still had his limits. Sweet relief was coming.

    “Darling?” He asked gently. Ava just nodded her head. Her now husband wasted no time in crawling back up the bed. “Now,” he began as he tossed his shirt off. “Would you so mind if…?” He mumbled as he undid his zipper.

    Ava didn’t respond verbally. Instead, she just reached up and undid his zipper for him. “If you don’t,” she said. Murder was in her eyes. John knew as much. His pants were kicked to the side as he placed a kiss to her lips.

    “I love you,” he whispered. For a second, Ava thought he might continue with his games. He paused, his cock pressed at her entrance. A few seconds more, and he was pushing in. Ava, for the moment, could only gasp and wrap her legs around his waist.

    “I love you too,” she mumbled once her words returned. They, of course, would not stay for long.


End file.
